The Sims 2/kody
Kody do gry The Sims 2 - lista kodów do gry The Sims 2. Kodów używa się w celu ułatwienia gry lub osiągnięcia celów niemożliwych dla początkujących. Niektóre kody, zwłaszcza tzw. BoolPropy mogą spowodować trwałe uszkodzenie gry. Różne kody *intprop censorgridsize 0 - pozbywasz się cenzury w grze (działa z dodatkiem The sims 2 na studiach) *intprop censorgridsize 8 -przywracasz cenzurę w grze Jest taki program do usuwania cenzury, działa we wszystkich dodatkach, bezpłatny, można go ściągnąć z tej strony: http://simsky.parsimonious.org/proggie/en_st2.php Dzięki temu programowi nie tylko można grać bez cenzury, ale też stawiać przedmioty w poprzek i inne tym podobne rzeczy. Kody modyfikujące wygląd otoczenia * boolprop displayNeighborhoodRoads false- pozbywasz się skał i wież * boolprop displayNeighborhoodRoads false- pozbywasz się dróg * boolprop displayNeighborhoodFlora false- usuwasz wszelką roślinność z sąsiedztwa * boolprop displayNeigborhoodWater false- usuwasz wodę z sąsiedztwa * boolprop allObjectLightsOn true- przedmioty będą teraz ciągle podświetlone * boolprop displayLookAtBoxes true- widzisz, na co patrzy wybrany sim Kody ułatwiające budowanie * boolprop lotInfoAdvencedMode true - wyświetlasz informacje o działce * boolProp displayPaths true - widzisz ścieżki, którymi poruszają się wybrani simowie * boolprop locktiles false - możesz ustawiać płytki podłogowe poza posesją * boolprop constrainFloorElevation false- możesz podnosić i opuszczać podłoże, nawet jeżeli znajdują się na nim przedmioty * boolprop showFloorGrid true - włączasz siatkę w trybie budowy lub zakupów * boolprop showFloorGrid false - wyłączasz siatkę w trybie budowy lub zakupów * boolprop ShowLotPackageFilename true - widzisz nazwę pliku, w którym umieszczony jest dom (UWAGA - kody mogą wywoływać trudne do usunięcia skutki uboczne) Sztuczki z kodem "boolProp TestingCheatsEnabled true" ''Przesuwanie wskaźników potrzeb, umiejętnośći i zainteresowań 'Najprostszym sposobem jest: w podglądzie otoczenia wpisz kod boolProp TestingCheatsEnabled true zanim wejdziesz do rodziny. Następnym krokiem jest wejście do parceli. I już, gotowe, ustawiaj potrzeby.' '(UWAGA: po wyjściu z gry kod się zdeaktywuje i bedzie trzeba robić całą akcje od nowa).' 'Drugim sposobem, jeśli nie chce nam się wychodzić z parceli aby wpisać kod i ponownie wejść, jest:' 'Najpierw wywołujemy okno konsoli (ctrl+sfift+c) i wpisujemy kod: boolProp TestingCheatsEnabled true i samochodem wybieramy się na parcelę publiczną (można przez taksówkę). Kiedy już dojedziemy w prawym, górnym rogu pojawia się pewien kod, który oznacza że możemy przesuwać wskaźniki potrzeb, umiejętności i zainteresowań, po powrocie do domu kod nie znika, więc możemy ciągle się cieszyć przesuwaniem wskaźników' '(UWAGA: po wyjściu z gry kod się zdeaktywuje i będzie trzeba robić całą akcje od nowa).' Tombstone of L and D Nazwę można przetłumaczyć na: Nagrobek życia i śmierci. I słusznie!19:08, gru 27, 2010 (UTC)Anka.pl Aby wywołać obiekt musimy mieć włączony kod.Następnie klikamy na Sima z wciśniętym Shiftem. Pojawiają się opcje. Wybieramy więcej.../Spawn.../ Tombstone L and D Spośród podanych opcji wyróżnia się: '''Add Neighbor to Family' - dodaje wybraną postać do rodziny Die from old Age - stary Sim umiera ze starości Add to Family - dodaje wybraną postać do rodziny. Wybór tylko z tych, którzy przebywają aktualnie na wybranej parceli New Toddler dziecko /'Child' dziecko /'Teen' nastolatek /'Adult' dorosły /'Elder' emeryt Girl/'Female'/'Woman' żeńska lub Boy/'Male'/'Man' męska - dodaje nowego Sima o wybranym wieku i płci. Rename Sim - zmień imię aktywnego Sima Get Pregnant with - wywołaj ciąże z ... ' Make me Alien Pregnan't - kosmiczna ciąża, jak w przypadku porwania mężczyzny przez Kosmitów. CINECAM BABY - pojawi się niemowlę identyczne jak wybierający Sim. Płeć niezależna Anka.pl 19:08, gru 27, 2010 (UTC)Tombstone of L and D opracowała Anka.pl Pragnienia niemowlęcia Aby mieć wgląd w potrzeby, pragnienia i obawy wybranego niemowlaka, w oknie konsoli wpisz boolprop testingCheatsenabled true. Następnie naciśnij klawisz "Shift", kliknij na interesujące cię dziecko. Pojawi się opcja "make unselectable" - klikamy na nią, a potem to samo tylko że "make selectable". Wtedy gra automatycznie przeniesie cię na profil niemowlaka. Mamy dostęp do wszystkich opcji, również do "Set to brithday" (Dzień przed urodzinami). Sztuczki z kodem 'Moveobjects on" Usuwanie rachunków Wpisz w oknie konsoli moveObjects on. Teraz za pomocą narzędzia dłoni podnieść, a następnie skasować skrzynkę pocztową. Listonosz nie będzie miał gdzie zostawić rachunków, więc zabierze je ze sobą, a beztroski Sim nie będzie musiał ich płacić. UWAGA: skrzynki już nigdy nie zdobędziesz. Pozostaje tylko usunięcie domu z całym terenem.(Kiedy w skrzynce został jakiś niezapłacony rachunek przychodzi komornik.) Darmowe jedzenie Zamów jedzenie i poczekaj na dostarczyciela. Kiedy przyjdzie, nie witaj go. Zajmij czymś Simy, by nie mogły odebrać dostawy. Dostarczyciel zadzwoni kilkakrotnie, aż wreszcie zostawi zamówiony towar i odejdzie. Teraz zgarniasz jedzenie. Za darmo! Drugi sposób to taki: przyjeżdża dostawa, szybciutko zabieramy pizzę lub inny produkt przed dostawcą, za pomocą kodu moveobjects on. Następnie kasujemy samochód. Robimy tak za każdym razem i będziemy mieć dużą ilość darmowego jedzonka! By z tym skończyć trzeba normalnie odebrać ostatnią dostawę. Wagary Sprzedaj autobus szkolny. W ten sposób dziecko ani nastolatek nie pójdą do szkoły. Uwaga: za opuszczenie dnia w szkole stopień się obniży. Usuwanie pracy domowej Sprzedaj pracę domową. Jednak w tym przypadku ocena również spadnie. Sztuczki z innymi kodami Poprawa samopoczucia Wpisz w oknie konsoli MaxMotives. Twoi Simowie mają cały zielony pasek samopoczucia. Kody na uśmiercenie sima Możesz też otworzyć okienko kodów (ctrl + Shift + C) i wpisać znany nam już kod: boolProp testingCheatsEnabled true. Następnie z wciśniętym shift klikamy na Sima i wybieramy "Spawn.."/"Rodney's Death Creator". Pojawi się na nagrobek i wybieramy opcję, którą chcemy. Możesz zapoznać się z poniższym tłumaczeniem: * "Die of Old Age" - Zgiń przez starosć * "Die of Disease" - Zgiń poprzez chorobę * "Die of Satelite" - Zgiń przez spadającą satelitę * "Die of Starvation" - Zgiń przez głodówkę. * "Die by Flies" - Zgiń przez muchy. * "Die of Lightning" - Zgiń przez Piorun. (potrzebne Cztery Pory Roku) * "Die from Fright" - Zgiń przez Strach. * "Die of Drowning" - Zgiń przez Utonięcie. * "Die of Electrocution" - Zgiń przez porażenie prądem. * "Die of Fire" - Zgiń przez pożar. * "Die by Hail" - Zgiń od gradobicia (Potrzebne Cztery Pory Roku) Kategoria:The Sims 2 Kategoria:Kody